neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Morbius, the Living Vampire
Morbius the Living Vampire, actually a scientist named Dr. Michael Morbius Ph.D., is a fictional character appearing in comic books published by Marvel Comics. Created by writer Roy Thomas and originally designed by penciler Gil Kane, the character, a living human suffering from vampiric abilities resulting from scientific rather than supernatural means, first appeared as an antagonist in The Amazing Spider-Man #101 (Oct. 1971), and went on to become a heroic, tragically flawed protagonist in his own series and other titles. Publication history Dr. Michael Morbius was created in response to the comic-book industry's self-censorship board, the Comics Code Authority, lifting its ban on vampires and certain other supernatural characters in February 1971, and not as a challenge to the code, as many believe. Writer Roy Thomas and penciler Gil Kane created the character as a living man who is given vampiric abilities via scientific rather than supernatural means. Kane was instructed to specifically avoid Gothic fashion elements and design a regular outfit for Morbius that was akin to those of superheroes or supervillains, and he specifically chose the red and blue primary colors that were the staple of characters like Spider-Man and Superman. Morbius debuted in The Amazing Spider-Man #101 (Oct. 1971), the first issue of Marvel Comics' flagship Spider-Man series written by someone other than character co-creator and editor-in-chief Stan Lee. Lee, busy writing a screenplay for an unproduced science fiction movie,Buchanan, Bruce. "Morbius the Living Vampirez", Back Issue #36 (October 2009), p. 29 bequeathed the series to his right-hand editor, Thomas. "We were talking about doing Dracula, but Stan wanted a costumed villain. Other than that, he didn't specify what we should do," Thomas said in 2009, adding that part of the character conception came from an unspecified science-fiction film of Thomas' youth, depicting a man turned into a vampire by radiation rather than magic. Thomas said the name "Morbius" was not deliberately taken from the antagonist Doctor Morbius in the movie Forbidden Planet. A tragic and sympathetic antagonist in his initial two-issue arc, having acquired his vampiric addiction while researching a cure for his own rare, fatal blood disease, Morbius collided again with Spider-Man and others in Marvel Team-Up #3-4 (July & Sept. 1972). Morbius went on to star in Vampire Tales, a black-and-white horror-comics magazine published by Marvel's sister company, Curtis Magazines, appearing in all but two of the mature-audience title's 11 issues (Aug. 1973 - June 1975).Morbius did not appear in #6 or #9; reprinted Morbius stories appeared in Vampire Tales Annual #1 (Summer 1975) All but the first and last of these were written by Don McGregor, with penciling by Rich Buckler and by Tom Sutton, primarily. After his first two Vampire Tales stories, Morbius concurrently became the star of his own feature in Marvel's bimonthly Adventure into Fear anthology series, beginning with issue #20 (Feb. 1974) and continuing through #31 (Dec. 1975), the final issue of that title. These were written, successively, by Mike Friedrich, Steve Gerber (who had written the first Morbius solo story, in Vampire Tales), Doug Moench, and Bill Mantlo, working with a wide variety of pencilers. During this period, Morbius again appeared as an antagonist in the Spider-Man one-shot, Giant-Size Super-Heroes #1, published in June 1974. and Frank Giacoia.]] Following sporadic guest appearances throughout the next 16 years, Morbius was revived in the 1992 series Morbius the Living Vampire, launched as part of the "Rise of the Midnight Sons" crossover story arc in Marvel supernatural/horror comics. It ran 32 issues (Sept. 1992 - April 1995). These later stories add to his repertoire of powers the ability to hypnotize others, and describe his ability to fly as psionic in nature. A one-shot special tentatively titled Spider-Man/Venom/Morbius by Morbius writer Len Kaminski was scheduled for 1993, but never saw print due to editorial conflicts that eventually led to the writer's departure from the series. A reprint series, Morbius Revisited, was published from 1992 to 1993, and featured material originally published in Adventure into Fear #27-31. Solo stories starring Morbius also appeared in Marvel Comics Presents #144 (Late Dec. 1993), several issues of the Midnight Sons Unlimited series (1993–1995), the one-shot Strange Tales: Dark Corners #1 (May 1998), Amazing Fantasy, vol. 2, #17 (March 2006), and the one-shot Legion of Monsters: Morbius (Sept. 2007) On October 17, 2012, it was announced that Morbius would appear in a new comic by Hell Yeah writer Joe Keatinge and Journey into Mystery artist Richard Elson, beginning January 2013. Enemies and allies Morbius was first introduced as a villain in the pages of The Amazing Spider-Man. He would return to battle Spider-Man over the years in the pages of Marvel Team-Up Vol.1 #3-4; Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man #6-8 and #38; Morbius the Living Vampire #3-4 and #21-23; and later in Peter Parker, Spider-Man Vol.1 #77-80 and Vol.2 #8. Spider-Man and Morbius formed an uneasy alliance during the Maximum Carnage crossover series. Blade the Vampire Hunter and Morbius have had an on-going feud which began in Adventure into Fear #24. The two also clashed in Marvel Preview #8, Blade the Vampire Hunter #8, Blade Vol.1 #2-3, and Blade Vol.4 #5. Blade, while possessed by a demonic presence, killed Morbius in Morbius the Living Vampire #12, but Morbius was resurrected in Spirits of Vengeance #13. Simon Stroud, a rogue CIA agent first introduced in the pages of Creatures on the Loose, has been hunting Morbius since Adventure into Fear #27. Stroud and Morbius last clashed in Morbius the Living Vampire #23. During the run of Morbius the Living Vampire, Morbius crossed paths with a handful of brand new foes. They included: Vic Slaughter (introduced in issue #7),Vic Slaughter at the Appendix to the Handbook of the Marvel Universe the Basilisk (Wayne Gifford) (introduced in issue #5), Doctor Paine (introduced in issue #4),Dr. Paine at the Appendix to the Handbook of the Marvel Universe and Bloodthirst (first seen in issue #20).Bloodthirst at the Appendix to the Handbook of the Marvel Universe During this same period, Morbius also battled a new villain, called Bloodbath, in Midnight Sons Unlimited #2.Bloodbath at the Appendix to the Handbook of the Marvel Universe Morbius has had a friendship with Jack Russell (Werewolf by Night) since West Coast Avengers #5, where Morbius helped Russell deal with his werewolf curse. Werewolf by Night was a frequent guest-star in the pages of Morbius the Living Vampire. Together with Man-Thing and Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze), they formed the short-lived Legion of Monsters. Morbius and Doctor Strange have teamed-up on several occasions. Morbius appeared sporadically throughout the run of Doctor Strange: Sorcerer Supreme, beginning with issue #10. Doctor Strange recruited Morbius as one of "the Nine" a.k.a. the Midnight Sons, a team with only one purpose: Earth's last defense against the occult. Fictional character biography Michael Morbius was born in Greece. He was attacked by the Lizard and defeated when Spider-Man and the Lizard joined forces. A flashback reveals that Morbius was actually a Nobel Prize-winning biochemist, who had attempted to cure himself of a rare blood disease with an experimental treatment involving vampire bats and electroshock therapy. However, he instead became afflicted with a far worse condition, "pseudo-vampirism," that mimicked the powers and blood-thirst of legendary vampirism. Morbius now had to digest blood in order to survive and had a strong aversion to light. He gained the ability to fly, as well as superhuman strength, speed, and healing abilities. His appearance, already ugly, became hideous—-his canine teeth extended into fangs, his nose flattened to appear more like a bat's, and his skin became chalk-white. He also gained the ability to turn others into similar "living vampires" by biting them, infecting them with the disease of pseudo-vampirism.The Amazing Spider-Man #102Persons whom Morbius infected with the disease of pseudo-vampirism did not truly die as a result, and they could be cured through an antidote to pseudo-vampirism that Morbius discovered, though that antidote would not work on Morbius himself. They did not acquire his healing abilities, and a mortal wound would kill them. He later sought a cure for his condition, but battled Spider-Man, the Human Torch, and the original X-Men.Marvel Team-Up #3-4 He caused John Jameson to again become Man-Wolf. Alongside Man-Wolf, he battled Spider-Man again.Giant-Size Superheroes #1 Morbius later rescued Amanda Saint from the Demon-Fire Cult, and aided her in her quest for her missing parents.Vampire Tales #2-5, 7-8 He battled Reverend Daemond, and encountered the Caretakers of Arcturus IV. He visited the Land Within, home of the Cat People, and the planet Arcturus IV. He also first encountered Blade.Fear #20-26 He then first encountered Simon Stroud, and battled the Helleyes.Fear #27-29 Alongside the "Legion of Monsters," he then encountered the Starseed.Marvel Premiere #28 Morbius then battled the Thing, encountered the Living Eraser, and traveled to Dimension Z.Marvel Two-in-One #15 He later returned to Earth, and battled Spider-Man again.Spectacular Spider-Man #7-8 He once again fought Spider-Man, but then he was hit by a lightning strike, which cured him of his pseudo-vampirism (while retaining a thirst for blood).Spectacular Spider-Man #38 While cured he was charged with the crimes he had committed as a vampire and was represented by the She-Hulk.She-Hulk #9-11 He eventually resumed his pseudo-vampire state, and first met Doctor Strange.Doctor Strange vol. 3 #10 Alongside Doctor Strange and Brother Voodoo, he battled Marie Leveau, and witnessed the resurgence of true vampires.Doctor Strange vol. 3 #14-18 Morbius later battled Spider-Man in the New York sewers.Spider-Man #13-14 The Ghost Rider and John Blaze searched for Morbius to form the Nine and stop Lilith and the Lilin from taking over the world. When they found Morbius, the vampire believed they would kill him but Ghost Rider and John Blaze successfully captured him. Doctor Langford, who tried to help Morbius' wounds, was actually trying to kill him and was working for Doctor Paine. He made an unknown mutagenic serum that would prove fatal to Morbius. Unknown to Doctor Langford, Fang, one of Lilith's children, was also trying to kill Morbius by adding his own demonic blood to the serum, which would also be fatal to Morbius. When Doctor Langford injected the serum to Morbius, it did not kill him, but instead mutated him. Morbius' friend, Jacob was trying to look inside of him and see what he could do about Morbius' condition. After Martine Bancroft, who had become Morbius' wife, found out that Langford was trying to kill him, Langford shot her and she bled to death. Morbius found this out and was enraged to find his wife dead. He later avenged the death of Martine Bancroft by killing Langford and took the beaker which contained the serum.Morbius #1 Ghost Rider and John Blaze later found out Morbius' destruction. The Ghost Rider confronted him and would not tolerate Morbius drinking any more innocent blood. Morbius then vowed he would only drink the blood of the guilty. The Ghost Rider accepted the vow, but warned him not to stray from it. Morbius soon became part of the Midnight Sons. Later, a new faction of Vampires led by Hunger, the next evolution of the supervillain Crown, tried to destroy Morbius because he had been genetically manipulated to be the perfect weapon. The chest in which he was to be delivered was intercepted by the Kingpin, Blade, and Spider-Man, and he attacked all three. Whatever unknown party manipulated him failed; he collapsed after one battle, possibly dying. With his last breath he warned Spider-Man to beware of his employer, Stuart Ward. It was later revealed that Morbius had signed the Superhuman Registration Act and was cooperating with S.H.I.E.L.D. in an effort to capture Blade.Blade #5 He had also presumably survived his genetic manipulation, as Blade was able to distinguish him as the same Morbius who 'Took a Bite out of him' in their previous encounter. Morbius was next seen as a member of A.R.M.O.R. held captive by the Morbius from the Marvel Zombies universe.Marvel Zombies 3 #1 He survived the invasion, killing his zombified counterpart in the process.Marvel Zombies 3 #4 Shortly after, he formed a new Midnight Sons with Jennifer Kale, Daimon Hellstrom, Jack Russell, and Man-Thing to contain a zombie outbreak on an isolated island, briefly running afoul of the Hood in the process.Marvel Zombies 4 #1-4 Morbius later helped the Man-Thing reassemble a decapitated Punisher into a Frankenstein-like monster called FrankenCastle.Punisher vol. 7 #11 During The Gauntlet storyline, Morbius was behind the theft of a vial of Spider-Man's blood. Spider-Man, learning that Morbius is planning to use the blood samples to create a cure for Jack Russell. agreed to help Morbius by giving him more blood.The Amazing Spider-Man #623 During the Origin of the Species storyline, Morbius was among the supervillains recruited by Doctor Octopus to secure some item for him.The Amazing Spider-Man #642 During the events of Spider-Island it was revealed to the reader that Morbius was the mysterious Number Six working at Horizon Labs. He assisted, in a hazmat suit to protect his identity, in preparing the cure to the spider-powers virus.The Amazing Spider-Man #671 When Peter Parker tried to investigate the identity of "Number Six," he accidentally provoked Morbius—who had been using the cure to try to develop a basis for his own condition—into a frenzy, prompting the staff at Horizon to step up building security (making it harder for Peter to enter and exit the building as Spider-Man in future) and also driving Morbius to leave, where it was revealed that he had been working with the Lizard, presumably trying to find a cure for both of their conditions.The Amazing Spider-Man #679.1 Using DNA samples from the corpse of Billy Connors, Morbius was able to create a cure that would restore the Lizard to human form, but he failed to recognize that the Lizard had fully destroyed Curt Connors' human persona.The Amazing Spider-Man #688 They left the Lizard alone in Morbius' lab, allowing the Lizard to release blood into the lab's air supply to provoke the injured Morbius into attacking the other Horizon scientists. This prompted Morbius to flee the lab with Spider-Man in pursuit.The Amazing Spider-Man #689 Morbius was captured by Spider-Man and locked up in a cell in the Raft.The Amazing Spider-Man #690 When Spider-Man in Doctor Octopus' dying body needs some supervillains to help capture Spider-Man (whose body is being occupied by Doctor Octopus' mind), Morbius offers to help, but is rejected.The Amazing Spider-Man #699 Morbius eventually escapes from the Raft and goes after Spider-Man.The Amazing Spider-Man #699.1 Powers and abilities Michael Morbius experienced a transformation by electrical shock treatment and chemical ingestion into a pseudo-vampire. As a pseudo-vampire, Morbius does not possess all the powers of an actual vampire, nor is he subject to all the traditional limitations and weaknesses thereof. He possesses a variety of superhuman powers, some of which are similar to supernatural vampires within the Marvel Universe. Due to his vampire-like condition, Morbius is forced to ingest fresh blood on a regular basis to sustain his life and vitality. How much blood he requires and how often he has to feed has not been specified in the comics. However, Morbius does not possess any of the mystical vulnerabilities that supernatural vampires are subject to, such as garlic, holy water, crucifix, or silver. He has a strong aversion to sunlight, thanks to his photo-sensitive skin which prevents any protection from major sun burn, in contrast to "true" vampires that are incinerated by it, with the result that he can move in daylight but his powers are diminished and he will stick to the shade if circumstances demand him to be active during the day. Morbius also lacks the shape-shifting and weather-control powers, and the ability to control animals, of vampires. Like "true" vampires, Morbius does possess the ability to hypnotize beings of lesser willpower and bring them under his control, which can only be resisted by those possessing an extremely strong will. He also has the ability to "morph" his body to fit through small spaces, like a mouse. Morbius possesses an accelerated healing factor and can recover from mild to moderate injuries at a rate beyond that of ordinary humans. While not nearly as efficient as the healing powers possessed by Wolverine, Morbius has proven able to heal from multiple gunshot wounds in less than an hour. More severe injuries, such as broken bones or severe burns, might take several days to heal, but once was shown to take minutes even though it left him as a near-mindless creature who must feed to replenish the energy that was used to do so. He is unable to regenerate missing limbs or organs. Most of Morbius' victims die or are severely injured by his bite. Unlike supernatural vampires, Morbius' victims do not necessarily become vampires themselves. There have only been five instances where Morbius' bite has turned other individuals into vampires: Jefferson Bolt (a young man first seen in Marvel Team-Up #3), Emilio (a young man first shown in Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man #7), Vic Slaughter (a bounty hunter who first appeared in Morbius the Living Vampire #7), Nate Grey (in X-Man #24), and Blade the vampire hunter (in Peter Parker: Spider-Man #8). The causes behind these transformations have never been clearly explained, even though in Blade's case, Morbius' bite combined with his unique physiology to turn him into a part-vampire with all the strengths of a traditional vampire and none of the weaknesses. One interesting fact concerns the blood of Spider-Man. Apparently, the irradiated blood of the wall-crawler has a kind of reverse-effect on Morbius, causing his vampirism to go into remission. As a result, after drinking Spider-Man's blood, Morbius does not need to feed again for some time. Morbius once developed a serum based on Spider-Man's blood''Morbius the Living Vampire'' #5 which would stave off his vampirism for short periods of time. Morbius possesses the ability of transvection, navigating wind currents and gliding for various distances. In Morbius the Living Vampire #2, it was alluded to that this ability may be related to hyper-evolved portions of his brain caused by a combination of his blood disease and vampiric condition. While briefly infected by the demon Bloodthirst, Morbius gained the ability to liquidize his body, moving through small spaces and stretching his limbs as needed. He lost these abilities when he and Bloodthirst split.Morbius the Living Vampire #20 Even before he contracted the disease of pseudo-vampirism, Michael Morbius already possessed a gifted intellect, and he is an expert biochemist and neuroradiologist with a Ph.D. in biochemistry—and a Nobel laureate. Other versions House of M Michael Morbius briefly appears in a flashback, as one of the scientists that gave Luke Cage his powers.House of M: Avengers #1 (2005) Marvel Zombies 3 A zombified version of Morbius appears in the 2008-2009 Marvel Zombies 3. The real Morbius of Earth-616 (mainstream universe) is kidnapped and beaten by his zombie counterpart who found a way from the Marvel Zombies universe into the Marvel universe. Zombie Morbius holds the normal one captive while using a latex mask to look normal. It is revealed that he plans to infect every member of the Fifty State Initiative with the zombie virus. His captivity is later inadvertently uncovered by an A.R.M.O.R. team member whom Morbius tries to warn of an impending attack. The warning comes too late as Morbius' counterpart attacks the team member and infects her, thus creating a violent chain of events after she attacks another team member.Marvel Zombies 3 #3 Towards the end of the crisis the real Morbius appears out of nowhere and grabs a tree, which he uses as a stake and stabs the zombiefied version from behind and straight into the heart and crushing the zombie Morbius' skull, killing him instantly.Marvel Zombies 3 #4 (Jan 2009) Ultimate Marvel The Ultimate Marvel version of Morbius first appeared in Ultimate Spider-Man #95. Unlike the original character from which he was derived, Ultimate Morbius is a "true" vampire, the son of Dracul, and brother of Vlad III Dracula himself (who was, in Ultimate Marvel continuity, the same as the historic ruler of our world, rather than a vampire), with all of the powers and abilities associated with the usual interpretation of Dracula. This Morbius, however, seems to be heroically struggling against his baser instincts, and is in fact a vampire hunter. He meets Spider-Man in a typical misunderstanding, centering around a cabal of vampires attacking Ben Urich. He is really trying to stop Urich from becoming a vampire, which he succeeds in doing despite the conflict. When Spider-Man is bitten by a vampire, Morbius sniffs him and determines that he is immune to vampirism.Ultimate Spider-Man #96 In other media Television ]] * Morbius appeared in ''Spider-Man: The Animated Series voiced by Nick Jameson. Morbius first appeared in his human form in "The Insidious Six" (Season #2, episode 1) and the episode that followed his debut, "Battle of the Insidious Six." In these episodes, Morbius has a romance with Felicia Hardy (the Black Cat in the future). In the episode titled "Morbius," he stole a vial of Peter Parker's blood in the belief this was part of Parker's entry in a science competition they were both competing in. While examining the blood in his laboratory, one of the vampire bats he was experimenting on escaped, and began to lap it up. When Morbius tried to scare the bat away, it bit him. The bite infected him with Parker's irradiated blood, transforming him into a living vampire. He appeared as a villain in the following four episodes: "Enter the Punisher," "Duel of the Hunters," "Blade the Vampire Hunter," and "The Immortal Vampire." At the end of "The Immortal Vampire," Felicia manages to appeal to Morbius' humanity, and Morbius redeems himself at the end of this episode. Later Morbius appears in the episodes "The Awakening" and "The Vampire Queen" in Season #4. At the end of "The Vampire Queen," Morbius joins forces with vampire hunter Blade and Black Cat to stop Blade's evil mother, Mirium. Morbius made a cameo at the beginning and end of the second episode of the animated version of "Secret Wars," along with Blade, who were not only concerned about stopping Mirium but curious where the Black Cat had gone. (She had been transported from Earth to the Secret Wars planet to fight alongside Spider-Man.) That was the last appearance of Morbius in the show. Fundamental changes were enforced upon his depiction by Fox, who imposed a heavy level of censorship on the series. These changes include being unable to bite anyone, despite having fangs and clearly being a vampire. Instead he was rendered with suckers on his palms to drain his victims, similar to another "Living Vampire" from the Marvel Universe, Bloodscream. The word 'blood' was not allowed to be used in any capacity, and was replaced with 'plasma'. Film * In the bonus features of the Blade DVD under the La Magra title, an alternate ending can be seen where Blade, after dispatching Deacon Frost, walks out onto the rooftop of a building only to glimpse a figure whose identity is concealed behind a cloth mask. The film's writer David S. Goyer has stated that he originally intended Morbius to be the primary villain should there be a sequel to Blade. This was eventually scrapped in favor of the Reaper storyline in the actual Blade II film. Video games * Morbius appears as a non-playable "call-in" character in the video game Spider-Man and Venom: Maximum Carnage. When summoned, he distracts or injures enemies, depending on which title character the player is utilizing. * Morbius appeared in the Wii, PS2, and PSP versions of Spider-Man 3 video game voiced by Sean Donnellan. In this version, he has a wife - Frances Louise Barrison-Morbius (Shriek). Spider-Man spends many parts of the game trying to find a cure for Morbius. This involves battling Morbius, involves a part of the Symbiote and his wife Francis. * In Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, Blade mentions Morbius as being the one who turned him into a "pseudo-vampire." * Michael Morbius appears in The Amazing Spider-Man video game (based on The Amazing Spider-Man). He a is biochemist who is forced by corrupt Oscorp executive Alistair Smythe into creating the Rhino. In a discussion between Spider-Man and Doctor Curt Connors, it was mentioned that Michael Morbius was studying bats as a means to cure his rare blood disease. He is mocked by his fellow employees for being reclusive, hence his nickname "Morbius, the Living Vampire." * Morbius is a playable character in Marvel Super Hero Squad Online. Spider-Man Newspaper Strip * In the ''Spider-Man'' newspaper strip, Morbius returns to New York, seemingly cured of his vampirism, and with a fiance, Martine Bancroft, in tow; however, at night he begins exhibiting his old symptoms and comes into conflict with Spider-Man. It is later revealed that his fiance is behind his troubles; indeed, she is also revealed to have vampire-like abilities. Confronting his fiance on the roof of their apartment, Morbius learns that, in Martine's search for a cure to Morbius' vampirism, she stumbled on the tomb of Dracula and was attacked and murdered by him. Dracula fed off her blood and, in doing so, converted her. Having been secretly converting him at night, Martine attempts to persuade Morbius to join the brotherhood of vampires by feeding on a human being she has captured (Mary Jane Parker) but Morbius refuses. Spider-Man interrupts the two, but is knocked unconscious by Martine in a brief struggle. Martine demands Morbius feast on Spider-Man's blood, but when he again refuses, she threatens the life of MJ. Morbius again proves defiant and saves MJ, but in the process Martine loses her balance and plummets from the roof, with Morbius diving after her. Spider-Man recovers, but can only use his webbing to save one of them. He successfully snags Morbius, but Martine falls to her death. Morbius forgives Spider-Man and mourns his lost love. References External links * *[http://www.comics-db.com/Marvel_Comics/C/Creatures_on_the_Loose/index.html Morbius] at the Big Comic Book DataBase * *[http://www.maelmill-insi.de/UHBMCC/SHOW.HTM?SerNr=1031 Morbius, the Living Vampire] at the Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators * *[http://www.maelmill-insi.de/UHBMCC/SHOW.HTM?SerNr=1032 Morbius Revisited] at the Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators * Morbius at SpiderFan.org * Brief bio at Insania 1998 * Category:1992 comic debuts Category:Characters created by Gil Kane Category:Characters created by Roy Thomas Category:Comics characters introduced in 1971 Category:Fictional chemists Category:Fictional genetically engineered characters Category:Fictional Greek people Category:Fictional scientists Category:Marvel Comics characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Marvel Comics characters with superhuman strength Category:Marvel Comics mutates Category:Marvel Comics titles Category:Marvel Comics vampires Category:Spider-Man characters